The Last Stand
by shadow mew2
Summary: My very first story. Two months after Master Chief disappeared, Ace and his friends are trying to find out where he is. During a run in with Herobrine, Ace is zapped into Minecraft. Now he needs to find a way out of Minecraft to stop Herobrane and Mephiles the Dark,his greatest enemy. See the final battle against Mephiles and Ace in this epic adventure.
1. The Creeper Mouth

….Mephiles….Mephiles….MEPHILES! I'm on the ground. Man my back hurts. Someone is speaking to me. "Hiss sic sssssa cssssa ssoisssss" What the heck is this guy saying. I open my eyes. My vision is a little blur. "Hiss sic sssssa ssou ok?" My vision is getting better. "What did you say?" I asked. The voice spook for the last time "Are you ok?" My vision is finally clear. I blink several times and gasp. It's a creeper. A # &!%$ creeper. I started inching away. He looked at me curiously. "Wow bro. Wow." The creeper said. I looked a little closer. "You can talk?" I said. "No way," he said. "What?" I asked. A large grin formed on his face. "You're a creeper mouth." What? What the heck is he talking about? This isn't Harry Potter. I'm not Lord Voldamort. Wait one minute. Why am I in minecraft? Oh no. Did I lose my memory again? No, no, I remember what happened. I stabbed Mephiles, Herobrane appeared, he attacked me, my friends screamed and then… "Dude, you're talking to yourself" the creeper said. I was? That's new. I wonder if I still have that energy sword. I pull out an object out of my back pack. It was a small diamond sword. So this is minecraft. "Well du." How does he know what I'm thinking? "No time to explain. Just squeeze your sword and I'll take you to Queen Copa." I looked at the sword for a few seconds then did what he said. It grew in size until it was a full sized sword. "Alright, let's go." We wandered for about five minecraft days. We would make small shelters with the few blocks I had. Finally we made it to a small plain. "Why did you bring me here? There's no one around." I told him. "Just keep walking." He said. We continued and a large village materialized in front of us. I gasped and just looked with aw. "Wow!" I said. When we made it in, it looked like an ordinary village. As we walked, I thought of so many things. Why would Mephiles send me to a place where I could find a potential ally? Or is this all a trap? Yes, it has to be. Why else would he send me here? We ran into an Iron Golem. "Hey Jim." creeper said. The Iron Golem looked at us and said "Oh, hi Jeerock. You wish to enter the tunnels don't you?" The creeper nodded. "Alright. Follow me." We walked for quite a while until we found a small cave. We found a fork in the cave and went through the right tunnel. We found a lever at the end of the hall. Jim pulled it. The stones in front of us separated and reveled the inside of a castle. "Thanks Jim." Jeerock said. "No problem." Jim said and he walked out of the cave. We walked down a long hall way until we stopped in front of a door with a blue gem and a sign that said "Surveillance room" The creeper looked at me and said "Wait here." He went into the room, but before the door completely shut, I put my foot against the door and looked through. Jeerock was talking to a girl with a creeper hoodie and really short shorts. "So, wait. You're telling me that you found another creeper mouth?" Jeerock nodded. The girl looked stunned. She had light skin and red hair. Her green eyes shimmered with life and she quickly sprouted a smile. "Very good," she said "bring him in. I'd like to show him around," she looked at the door. How did she know? Maybe she noticed the door was opened slightly. "Or should I ban him from the castle for eves dropping" I blushed. Normally I never blush; at least I've never noticed myself blushing. The girl laughed. When I opened the door completely I could hardly believe my eyes. It looked exactly like the computer room back at HQ. The only difference was that they were all controlled by creepers and iron golems and the room was blocky. "Hi," the girl said. "My name is Copa. The creepers call me the creeper queen." I shock her hand and she told me to follow her down the hall. She gave me the tour of the castle. We made some small talk, but we didn't talk about each other's lives until we were going to look at their new secret weapon. "I never did get your name." she said. "It's Ace," I said "I served under Master Chief for about a year trying to stop the Covenant and Mephiles." "Mephiles?" Copa asked curiously "Who is Mephiles?" "Mephiles is a dark life form who wishes to fuse with Iblis, a being that I released from Blaze and resealed into myself." She looked at me very confused. "Yeah, it's complicated." Copa waited for a while then asked "So, who exactly is Master Chief?" I looked downward. Master Chief has been gone for two months. Ever since that mission he hasn't come back. That's the whole reason this whole adventure started. "He's the leader of all the spartans. He went missing about two months ago. We were looking for him when my friends and I got captured. I fought him when I ran into Herobrane. He almost killed me but somehow I escaped." Copa looked at me stunned. "But that's impossible. No one has escaped Herobrane." Copa said. "Well I'm kind of hard to kill." I responded. We walked a little longer when I saw Jeerock and a creeper that was slightly taller than him. "My queen," the tall creeper said "The council meeting is about to start." "Of course," Copa said. She started to fallow the creeper when she turned around to look at me and Jeerock and said "Maybe I should introduce you to the council. It's been a while since we had a new member of the creeper organization." "What is the creeper organization?" I asked. "Oh, right. I didn't explain much during the tour. It is an organization for people who can speak to creepers or get a creeper connection. It's very unnatural to have both powers." The creeper nudged her. "We really need to go now". Copa grunted. I'm pretty sure she is annoyed. "Alright, calm down Saroman. It's just a meeting" she said. "I hate the fact that you're a teenager." Saroman said. "Why do you have to be such a downer?" Jeerock said. "Let's just go." Copa said. "Right," I said "let's move out."


	2. The Council's Mission

The council room was pure white with a large table in the center of the room. A large voice that seemed to come from the wall spoke. "We all know that Herobrine wants to save the land of minecraft. So this meeting is to determine who in the council will join him." Then we sat down. Of course I had to stand in front of the door. A man with red camo armor and a red cape sat at the end of the table and looked at me with unnaturally red eyes. "Now then," he said "The fifty seventh council meeting is now in order." He looked like he was about seventeen to eighteen years old. He had a wicked grin on his face. "First order of business, who will join Herobrine with his forces to stop the humans who attack our men? All who will join him raise your hands." A skeletal hand flew into the air, followed by a man wearing armor much like the one at the end of the table only his armor was pure green and he was wearing a golden crown. Many others raised their hands. There were only 3 who didn't: Copa, a villager wearing a suit, and a regular snow golem. "Very well," the man said. "Why don't you agree with Herobrine?" Copa stood up and began to speak "He has caused so much destruction and is the one who made the Ender dragon." The villager stood up next and said "He only cares about powerful fighters and soldiers. He doesn't care about us villagers." The one that raised his hand first stood up. I noticed that he also wore the same thing as the red eyed guy only his armor was white. I also noticed that not only was his arm skeletal, but a large chunk of his face was too. "Well if you guys were better fighters, he would treat you better." The red guy's eyes blazed like they were on fire. "Not everyone has to have a massive army that can take over at any time. These council meetings are for peace. I am in charge and am more powerful than any of your armies." The skeleton king sat down. The red eyed guy closed his eyes and when he opened them they looked the way they did before. "What about you snow golem." the guy said. It rose slowly. "Well," the snow golem said "I don't think that he is trust worthy. He killed all the other snow golems because we helped the humans too much. I'm the only survivor. I've never trusted him since that day. I hate him." Nobody said anything for a while. I thought he only hated the humans. Then Copa spoke "I have some news. I found a person with both powers." The skeletal king and the council leader looked at me interested. Everyone else started whispering to each other. "Order." The leader said. "Continue Copa." Copa cleared her throat and then spook. "Thank you. Maybe he can stop the guy who's killing our people." The council murmured to each other again. The council leader spook again. "Alright, all in favor of sending this stranger on a quest raise their hands." All of them except the skeleton king raised their hands. "We have a winner," the leader said. "But before you leave, you need to wear this." He snapped his fingers and a creeper hoody that looked just like Copa's, appeared in front of me. I put it on and the skeleton king spook. "But, Johnathen, we don't even know this guy that well. For all we know, he came to kill all of us or is planning to betray us." The fire in Johnathen's eyes came back. Then he shook his head. "We can trust him. If we were in danger, the flames would have told me." The flames? That sounds like Iblis to me. Does he have a power similar to mine? I'll find out later. I put the hoody on. Johnathen stood up and said "It's settled. This warrior is to stop this threat. Council dismissed." As every one left, Copa winked at me and gave me a grin. Though as the skeletal king passed, he gave me an evil look as if to say "You'd better not mess this up or you're dead." I went down to the village and ran into Jim. "Hey, you're the guy who Jeerock brought to creeper castle." Jim said. I nodded. "Cool. I have a feeling that you're on a mission. Good luck" He said. "Yeah. Thanks." I said, and I left the village. I wandered around for so long that I don't even remember. Until one night I found a user name behind a tree. It was too far away to read. I started to get closer. Then I was close enough to read it. It said 'Call Me A Troll' It can't be! My cousin is on server. I jumped in front of him. Call Me A Troll pulled out his golden sword. "Wow man! It's me. Ace" He looked surprised then smacked me in the face. "Ouch. What the heck man." I said. Then he started laughing as hard as he could and smacked me on the back. "Man, you scarred me. I thought you were a creeper. What are you doing here any ways", he said. I told him about all my adventures and how I ended up in this mess. "Wow. That is messed up. Why would Mephiles do that when he needed information from you" my cousin said "I have no idea. Maybe he wanted me to join him. I guess we'll never know" I said. Suddenly, a terrible pain coursed through my body. It felt like I was on fire. All of a sudden, I jumped forward and pushed my cousin out of the way right before a supersonic blast destroyed all the trees in its path. We got up and pulled out our swords. A shadowy figure with glowing red eyes, wearing a black hood walked out of the forest. "Well, well, well," the figure said in a familiar voice. "If it isn't Ace. You're just the guy we're looking for." Black skeletons and creepers with glowing red eyes, just like their master's appeared. "Who are you?" I yelled. He didn't answer. He just grinned. "Get them." He said. The dark skeletons raised their bows and the creepers started getting closer. I tried speaking creeper to tell them to stop but they didn't understand what I said. They got too close and the creepers started to glow. I jumped out of the way before they exploded. Though when they did, a large structure of ender replaced them. "Wow. You are much more powerful then I remember. Prepare yourself to perish." My cousin ran forward and tackled a skeleton. I ran toward one and stabbed it on the head. It fell to the ground and dissolved into black pixels. Black pixels! A creeper walked behind me and I cut off his head. "Run." I yelled. My cousin nodded and we ran deeper into the woods. Arrows whisked by us like streaks of light. Though I couldn't look back. We had to keep running. The sun was starting to rise. Suddenly, a cliff came into view. We stopped at the edge of it. "Well crud" my cousin said. An arrow jabbed itself into my arm. I screamed in pain. I pulled the arrow out and saw a red stain on the sleeve on my jacket. The soldiers came out of the woods. "You see what happens to people who defy my master." Suddenly, the leader's eyes widened. A new kind of pain appeared on my arm. It felt like I was on fire. When I looked at my arm, I realized I really was on fire. I moaned in pain. "So you are the Iblis trigger. I don't understand why Mephiles wants you alive, but I guess I'll find out what he'll do with you." It can't be. "Silver?" I asked. A wicked grin formed on his face. He pulled the hood off, revealing the strange hairdo he has. "Very good. You figured it out. But you still can't stop us. We will destroy you." Suddenly, my arm stopped burning. My arm looked just like it did before the arrow hit it. The blood was gone. I looked at it amazed. "Hmmmm," Silver said. "You seem to have healing powers." He looked perplexed, as if trying to think if it was right to kill me. "Maybe you could join me and master Mephiles" he said. I looked at him shocked. I did my time working for Mephiles. He took control of me and had me kill my own troops. It was horrific. Now he was offering me a chance to do the same thing. I looked at my cousin. He seemed to be thinking about the offer. He looked at me as if asking "Is it worth it?" I shook my head. "We'll never join you" I said. "Not by choice at least" Silver said. The skeletons pulled out new arrows. They looked almost the same as the old arrows. The only difference was that the tips were purple. "Any last words while you still have control?" He asked. Then a lot of things happened at once. Arrows hit many of the skeletons and all the creepers. Real skeletons and creepers came out of the trees. The really tall creeper, Saroman, came up to me. "We're here to help. I see you found the one killing our men" he said to me. "Yeah. He's my cousin." I said. Call Me A Troll looked at me, amazed and confused. Before he could say anything, I said "Crazy right. I can talk to creepers and maybe other mobs. I don't know." I turned around to find that Saroman had rushed into battle. I wonder if Jeerock is in there. My cousin and I ran into battle. I slashed the head of a dark creeper and stabbed another. I slashed at a skeleton. I turned to find Silver viciously strangling a creeper. "No!" I yelled. Suddenly my hands were on fire. Cool. I started shooting all kinds of fire ball after fire ball at him. He turned and fired an energy blast at me. My cousin, Saroman, and I were all pushed back to the edge of the cliff. Then, horror reached my body. Saroman fell back with an arrow in his chest. "No," I said "No! Die you d_" A glowing arrow landed near my feet. My eyes widened. "Jump" I said still looking at the arrow. "What, are you crazy?" my cousin protested. "Don't argue. Just jump." I said. He nodded and we jumped. Just as I thought, a large explosion came from behind us. A strange sensation went through my body. My vision was getting distorted. Then the world was purple and my cousin and I appeared in front of the council. A silent tear went down my face. Now Mephiles is after me and is willing to kill anyone who stands in his way. I fell to my knees, no longer able to stand. Crud. I looked at the council and saw a computer where Johnathen sat last time. In the computer, an ender man with a weird combination of eyes, one red, one purple, looked at me and grinned.


	3. The Great Escape

There has only been one other time I've felt like this. This intense rage and sorrow. It was back before the fight against Mephiles and the Covenant, during the time when the UNSC was training Spartans to be classed in different teams. Though eventually, we all united to defeat Mephiles, Venom, and the Covenant. Though I don't need to talk about that now. He just lay there by my feet. Curse Silver. Curse Mephiles. Curse them all! It was becoming harder to restrain my dark side. I look at my cousin. He's looking at the computer screen with an ender man inside it. "So you've finally returned. Oh, and you found the one killing our brethren." The ender man teleported into the room. "Very good." He turned towards the skeleton and villager representatives. Looking at my cousin the ender man said, "Take him away. He disgusts me." "What are you going to do to him?" I asked. "We're going to throw him under water and watch him drown," he replied. I was horrified for a second, but then I realized that he would just respawn. Or would he? "I'm afraid that we are ahead of you on this one, Ace." Wait, how does he know my name? "I know much more about you than your name. Anyways, when he respawns, we will capture him and take him to our fortress in the nether." O boy, they're sending him to hell. They pulled my now doomed cousin out of the room. Now how was the ender man able to read my thoughts? I heard a very familiar voice in my head say, because I let him. But what's that voice in my head? Whatever the ender man was saying up there was all a big blur. All I heard was the last part. "The rest of you are now official enemies of Herobrine. So now, we're going to exterminate you all." Oh crap!

After that, things happened very quickly. I pulled out my sword and told Cupa and Jeerock to follow me. Of course the Snow golem and President Villager followed as well. When we got to the other side of the secret passage, it was madness. Iron golems were falling left and right. "What the heck is going on here?!" I yelled to Jim in the distance. "It'll be fine. Just get out of here." Then I looked up. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the Wither. It was destroying the entire village. Spiders were jumping off of every building. "I SAID GO!" Jim yelled again. So ran. I ran as fast as my legs could go. I was getting tired, yet something inside me was pushing me forward. Wait, am I flying? Yeah, I am! I was still holding on to Cupa, who was holding on to Jeerock. I was going at speeds I didn't even know was possible for a human to reach. When I finally stopped it was dark and we were all exhausted.

"Well, that was… crazy huh?" Cupa said. "Yeah," I answered. I didn't want things to get awkward. I hate awkward moments. "You should probably get going." I said. "Oh, ok" she answered. She started to walk off when I heard a gunshot. I looked up to see a black armored Spartan in a tree. I looked back and horror reached every bone in my body. Cupa was on the ground glowing on and off. "Oh no, she's gonna blow!" Jeerock said. "Just stand back for a second." I told him. I raised my arm and her neck burst into flames. Jeerock started screaming, but I knew what I was doing by now. The wound healed and she stopped glowing. She got up looking a little drowsy. "Ohhh," she groaned "What happened?" "It doesn't matter now. Just get going." I told her. So they left. I never saw them for a long while. Though who was that dark Spartan? Oh well. Maybe some sleep will get my mind off things. I couldn't sleep though. And when I did…, well you'll find out.


	4. Control of the Plan

I just lay there. I was drifting very slowly to sleep, yet I was desperate to stay awake. Though it was inevitable. I slow drifted away from this world. Now I was near a burning village. Ender men were everywhere. I saw myself standing on top of a burning house. I wasn't wearing any armor or the creeper hoody that the council gave to me two minecraft days ago, though. I was wearing a black cape, suit, and black, polished shoes. My eyes were glowing red and I had a wicked grin on my face. This had to be my dark form. I looked at myself watching all this destruction. "I always knew that this would happen. I just love all of this destruction," the dark me said. He drew his dark sword and jabbed it into the ground. Nine vortexes appeared around him and Spartans and Elites all in black armor rose from the vortexes. "Send a message to Herobrine. Tell him that if he even attempts to return, he will have to defeat a growing empire," the dark version of me said. The dark Spartan saluted him and it walked away. And yes, I said it. Those soldiers that he summoned are all the people that the dark me has killed using his dark sword.

Then he pressed a button on his iPod (which is the newest modal in time traveling technology and was invented by yours truly.) and taped a few apps. Then another Spartan wearing the same armor as the rest appeared. But that one was different. You see, when your dark side comes out and goes on a killing spree, you tend to know which person is a dark, slightly dead creature and which person is still human. "What the?" the Spartan said. "How the heck did I get here?" "Hello Tex. Interesting seeing you here." The dark me said. He brought agent Texas?! I wonder, was she at red base or blue base at the time? Don't think about that now. "Do you want to get back to the UNSC Tex? Then you will follow my orders. I will eventually send you home when I feel it best. For the first two missions, you will need this," he said. He pulled out the iPod. Wait, he pulled out what. I'm not about to give away… well then again, my dark side isn't exactly me. He gave Tex the iPod and whispered something to her. "So you want me to shot whoever this queen of the creepers in which you assume will be in the woods with you about two years ago?" she asked. The dark me nodded. "And then you just want me to watch you?" "You're catching on. The reason I chose you is because you're one of the best Spartans, well other than my friends and the Master Chief, and me." "Ok, I know the mission. You don't have to say it all over again." Tex interrupted. Then she taped on an app and disappeared.

I woke up panting and sweating. Which was odd considering that it wasn't even a nightmare. Though I was still nervous considering it was still night time. So I franticly looked around and noticed some eyes peering through the darkness. Red eyes. Oh no, not Silver again. He might provoke my dark side. Suddenly, I was in the air, franticly gasping for oxygen. "I knew I would be able to find you alone," Silver said. "And now I found you here." I was feeling such intense anger towards him. I heard that voice in my head saying "Let me out you idiot. Don't you remember what happened because of this fool? You must kill him" No. I…I won't. How can I even think about that. But… he killed Saroman. No, stop thinking about that, stay in control. "Now it is time for you to die." Silver said. He clenched his fist, and I started grabbing at my neck like everyone does whose being chocked. Why Silver, why did this happen. Wait? I started hearing a loud thump in my heart. Well then Silver, let's see how you like my blade. I began to pull out a nonexistent sword from my side. I was no longer choking. This isn't me. Why am I doing this? "Don't fight it." The voice said again. "What are you doing?" Silver asked. My armor disappeared and a suit with a long black cape appeared. My eyes turned from blue to red and my voice became a combination of Mephiles' and my own.

"Now you will meet my true power," I said in that strange voice combination. I lunged forward and began slashing at him multiple times. He was cut up so many times that he just lay there moaning. "Wha…wha…what are you doing. How did you gain so much power," Silver said. Ha! He works for the fool who gave me this power and he doesn't even know the dark powers he unleashed. That idiot. "You know I could kill you right now. However I need you alive, Silver the hedgehog." I said. He looked perplexed and scared. Then he finally said "What do you want, dark Ace?" I grinned at him. I have him right where I want him."You need to tell Mephiles…" I started. There was a long silence. "Tell him what?!" Silver said very annoyed. He's snapping out of his fear. "Tell him that the darkness will rise and he won't be around to see. I'm coming for him. Ibles' power is growing within me, and I am learning how to use it." He stared at me. He left quickly. Everything is going according to plan. I psyched Mephiles out and I did send myself that message from the future. There should be another one later. That is if everything goes according to plan. I turned around and threw my dark sword at a skeleton. It started to dissolve into dark purple pixels. That's something about my dark sword. When I kill an enemy, they dissolve before they die and reappear in the void. Then they are reborn as my dark servants and soldiers.

Zombies were coming towards me. I grinned and sliced them into oblivion, not even giving them a chance to dissolve. I don't want a bunch of zombies part of my forces. I climbed up a tree and saw the sun rising. Bleahhhh. Now my power will be reduced. Well, at least I can once again educe chaos to this world. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" I laughed at the top of my voice. This world is putty in my hands, and once I have control of it, there will be no one to stop me. I looked down to see the skeletons and zombies burning. I turned around and slashed a spider in half. No one can sneak up on me. I saw something in the distance. Two minecrafters were running around below towards a massive structure. "Oh Sky, you fool. Let's see what you're up to," I said to myself. I jumped out of the tree and ran off.


End file.
